He Always Knew
by Boy With the Demon Blood
Summary: Pre-series story. Sam always knew he was different, a hunt leads him into finding how different he really is. Sam is 16 Dean is 20
**AN: No real warnings for this story, a bit of violence and mild language but what can you expect from Sam and Dean. Enough talk, onto the story.**

The moon sat high in the sky, perfect in its full roundness. The ghostly light cast from its surface washed the land in a silvery film, illuminating the landscape in monochrome colours. The night was unnaturally quiet, no insects were buzzing, and no nocturnal animals were foraging through in the grass. A run down barn was positioned in the field, just a stone's throw away from forest lining the paddock. An unusual brass fixture was hung upon the door of the barn, the roaring lions head gleamed in the moonlight, out of place on the faded red boards of the barn. Everything was deadly quiet.

Suddenly, the stillness of the night was shattered by an inhuman roar. A young man sprinted from around the side of the barn carrying a pistol in one hand and a torch in the other.

"Come and get me you fugly bastard." He shouted as he turned around to face the way he came.

"What are you waiting for?" He yelled again.

The night stilled again, as if it was holding its breath, waiting to find out what would happen next. Then from around the opposite side of the barn a monster crept, its form was humanoid but it had gleaming white teeth too big for its mouth and unnatural yellow eyes. Unbeknown to the man standing and waiting, the beast silently stalked up behind him.

Then it attacked, taking huge strides as it bounded towards the prone man. Eyes wide with shock the man spun around. With a bang his gun went off, but the shot went wide in his haste. By now it was too late as the creature pounced upon him, knocking the gun far out of his grasp.

The man struggled, trying to push the beast off the top of him. It was futile. He screaming in agony as the monster leant down and bit into his throat. Blood gushed out of him and into the ground as his struggles got weaker and weaker till he gasped in one final breath and lay still.

* * *

Sam bolted awake, gasping as he sat in his bed. He rubbed a weary hand over his face as he glanced at the clock beside his bed, the time read 4:23am. Sam let out a weary breath, it wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares but the frequency he was having them at the moment was starting to wear him down. Knowing the he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep tonight Sam quietly slipped his feet out of his bed, glancing at Dean sleeping in the bed next to him. Sam silently rose and attempted to sneak out of the bedroom without waking Dean. He was not so lucky.

"Sammy" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Dean" Sam whispered, as not to disturb their father sleeping in the room next door.

Dean raised his head to glance at Sam, illuminated by the light of the nearly full moon shining through the gap in the curtains.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dean questioned softly.

"It's not a big deal Dean, go back to sleep." Sam muttered as he tried to slip out of the room.

"Hey Sam, look at me." Dean commanded. Sam reluctantly turned around to face his brother, who was now propped up on his bed.

"What Dean?" Sam sighed

"You want to talk about it." There was a pregnant pause.

"No"

"Come on Sammy, you have to let me in" Dean pleaded

"What happened to the no chick flick moments Dean?"

"Well, when my little brother is having nightmares several times a week. I think I'm allowed to push a few boundaries." Dean shot back. Sam was momentarily stunned. He thought he had managed to hide his dreams from Dean.

"Yes, I know you have been having nightmares Sam. I'm your big brother I'm supposed to notice things like this Sam. I didn't push you because I thought you would come to me when you were ready to talk. But you haven't Sam and enough is enough. You aren't getting enough sleep ." Dean was now out of bed and standing face Sam.

"They're just bad dreams Dean, I can handle them." Sam sighed. Dean was always protective of Sam, but sometimes his protectiveness was a bit overwhelming.

"I know you can Sam, but you don't have to do it alone. I'm not asking much just talk to me." Dean gazed at his brother, it was impossible for Dean to miss the dark bags that had been forming under Sam's eyes. It was killing him no to be able to help his little brother.

Sam was silent for a few seconds. He knew how stubborn Dean could be, especially when it came to him. He knew Dean as well as he knew himself, so he realised that if he didn't let Dean help, he would never hear the end of it.

"Fine" Sam muttered, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I was having a dream about a werewolf." Dean sat down on his bed opposite Sam. "What happened in the dream Sam?" He prodded.

"There was a man, I didn't really see his face so I could recognise him. It looked like he was hunting the werewolf. But he made a mistake and the werewolf tore out his throat." Sam stared at his knees, not wanting to let Dean see how much the dream had affected him. Sam heard a rustling sound and a few footsteps before the bed dipped next to him as Dean sat himself beside Sam. Sam didn't say anything as Dean put his arm around him, but relented into letting Dean comfort him, relaxing into his embrace.

They sat there for a couple of minutes just taking comfort in each other's presence. Sam then shrugged off Dean's arm and stood up muttering "I'm going to have an early breakfast." Dean sat there as Sam padded softly towards the door of the bedroom. He paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks Dean" Sam softly said.

"Anytime bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Sam stared at the computer screen in the library, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, it didn't help he had been up since 4am this morning or the fact he had been staring at this stupid computer screen for the past 5 hours trying to find the elusive clue that could help them solve the hunt they were on at the moment. The Winchester family had arrived in the small town of Douglas, Georgia 3 weeks following the death of 3 middle age men all with their hearts ripped out and missing. It was a clear cut case of a werewolf attack with the dates of the 3 deaths lining up with the three days surround the full moon last month. However it was proving impossible to find any link between any of the victims, and with the full moon occurring tomorrow night they were running out of time.

Sam thought back to the nightmare he had the previous night. All of his nightmares were vivid and always seemed so real, but this one seemed different. It felt as though it was important, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He closed his eyes, he had always had these hunches, feelings he couldn't explain. Sam had always known he was different, even if he didn't know how or why.

Sam opened his eyes again, and started absently scrolling through the web pages. Suddenly he sat up straight in his seat. He knew what the missing link was.

Dean was sitting in the seedy motel room, cleaning the guns while his father prepared silver bullets when his cell phone rung. Check the caller ID he saw it was Sam calling. He flipped open the phone "Please tell me you've found something Sam" Dean pleaded

"I have Dean. I've found what connects the victims." Sam gushed.

"Well don't leave me hanging" Dean grunted

"It turns out that all three victims worked together to try to start up their own vehicle repair business, but their business had some bad luck and went bankrupt. There were two other men involved in starting up the endeavour. David Thompson and Charlie West, I did a bit of digging and it just so happens that David lives just out of Douglas on a farm with his wife Sally, while Charlie live an hour out of Douglas in a town called Alamo."

"So David is our guy then. Good job Sammy."

"Not so fast Dean. I did a bit more poking around and found that everyone except for Charlie pulled out of the business before it went bankrupt, leaving Charlie to pay off all the debt. Not only that but Charlie had poured a large chunk of his savings into starting up the endeavour and he was the mastermind behind the whole thing. After the business failed Charlie had a very public confrontation with the second victim Harry Beaumont, it never resulting in blows being exchanged but by the witnesses statements it sounds like it was very close."

"So Charlie is our guy then." Dean summarises

"It certainly sounds like it." Sam confirms

"What would we do without you" Dean jokes. "OK Sam, head back the motel and I'll let Dad know what you found out." Dean hangs up his cell and turns to his father who was looking out Dean with a questioning look.

"Sam's found out who the werewolf is and who its going after."

* * *

Sam trudged back into the parking lot of the motel after leaving the library it was now four in the afternoon and they had only a few hours to get prepared for the hunt ahead of them tonight. He had a bad feeling about tonight but he had no idea why, it was a straight forward hunt with no fiddly rituals or incantations. Just shoot the werewolf with a silver bullet, but still Sam couldn't help but think back to his nightmare and feel a chill down his spine.

Twisting the doorknob, Sam let himself into the motel room they were currently staying in. Of all` the rooms they have stayed in, this one wasn't too bad, sure it smelled a bit funny and there were some unidentified stains. But there were two bedrooms and the beds were semi comfortable. When Sam walked into the room his Dad and Dean were packing up the guns.

"Go get ready, Sam" John grunted in Sam's direction. "We leave for David's farm in an hour."

"Yes sir." Sam says, before heading into his and Dean's room to get ready.

Sam and Dean sit in the Impala in silence as they drive towards David Thompson's farm.

"Are you sure you're up for this Sammy?" Dean asks, seeing the pensive look and Sam's face.

"Yeah I'll be fine Dean. I just hate werewolf hunts they have no control over what happens to them and what they do when they turn. They're not inherently evil and for most of each month they are perfectly normal and don't hurt anyone." Sam protests.

"Hey, I know they seem human. But they're not, they're killing people Sam. This isn't something putting them in jail will fix, they have to die so they don't endanger anymore innocent lives." Dean retorts.

Sam is silent, staring out the window into the darkening day. He wishes he could see the world in black and white like Dean and Dad do but he can't. He can't help but seeing every shade of grey there is. The brothers are saved from anymore arguments as they pull up to the Thompson's farm just as the sun is setting, parking just behind their father's truck they jump out and open up the trunk, grabbing their guns and torches. John stands there waiting for Sam and Dean to get ready.

"Listen up boys, we have one chance to protect the lives of the two people in that house over there so don't screw it up. Sam and I will cover the front of the house, while Dean you will cover the back near the barn."

"Yes sir" Dean responds.

There is a silence as John looks at Sam, waiting for his response.

"I'm going with Dean." Sam states, he isn't quite sure why he is arguing with his father. He just knows that he has to go with Dean.

"Sam, just follow orders for once will you." John exasperatedly says.

"No, I'm going with Dean." Sam says, pulling himself up to his full height and staring his father in the eyes.

"Just let him go with me Dad, otherwise we'll be here all night." Dean remarks, knowing full well how stubborn both Sam and his father could be.

"Fine you two cover the back, yell if you see anything." John snaps, before stalking off.

Sam and Dean creep round the house and situate themselves by the back of the house and settle down to wait.

* * *

The hours creep by as the moon gets higher and higher in the sky, while Sam and Dean sit silently, waiting for the werewolf to show itself. Feeling jittery Sam is dying for something to happen or it feels like he might snap.

"Hey Dean." Sam whispers." I'm going to walk around the barn to check that the wolf's not hiding anywhere."

Dean looks reluctant to let Sam go off by himself, but relents as Sam gives him his puppy dog eyes. Sam stands up stretching out his stiff muscles and creeps slowly around the barn. The light cast from the moon is ghostly white, casting long shadows everywhere. Sam notices how quiet everything is, as if nature knows that an abomination is near. Sam reaches the front of the barn, and notices the moonlight shining off something on the door. Sam pads closer to the barn and freezes. He stares at the familiar roaring lion's head on the barns door, the same brass lion as from his dream.

"No" Sam breaths, and that's when he hears it.

"Come and get me you fugly bastard."

Sam is moving now, but it feels as though he is running through treacle he just can't move fast enough.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean yells

"No, no, no ,no" Sam mutters under his breath as he runs, knowing full well that he isn't going to be able to get there in time.

A shot rings out

"DEAN!"

As in slow motion Sam sees Dean turn slightly at the sound of his voice just before the werewolf pounces on him, pushing him to the ground. Dean goes down, the changed angle causing his head to hit a rock protruding from the ground with a sickening crack.

And the then werewolf is on him.

Sam acts, without even thinking he raises his free hand. The only thing that is going through his mind is Dean, I have to save Dean. A sharp pain lances through Sam's head and he watches in shock as the werewolf is thrown away as if by a giant hand, landing with a thump several meters away from Dean. Sam stands there in shock, did he just do that?

His thoughts are quickly erased as the werewolf struggles to its feet, sharp white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Sam raises his hand again, this time the one with the gun in it and pulls the trigger. The silver bullet pierces the werewolf's chest and into its heart, killing it instantly. Sam doesn't even stop to see the werewolf drop to the ground before he is sprinting to Dean who is lying on the ground unconscious.

Sam kneels next to Dean, and shakes his shoulder. "Dean" Sam pleads. He takes note of the blood staining the rock that knocked Dean unconscious, but thankfully notices no other injuries adorning his brother. Deans eyes flutter open.

"Sammy" Dean groggily mutters.

"Dean" a voice yells out.

Sam turns his head to see his father running towards them a concerned look on his face. John stops by Dean's side and kneels next to him, checking him over for injuries.

"What happened" John snapped at Sam.

Sam remains silent. He has no idea what to say to his father. He can't just say I saved Dean from the werewolf using telekinesis. Yeah that would go over real well Sam thinks sarcastically. Thankfully Sam is spared having to reply as Dean mutters "The werewolf got the jump on us"

John looks like he is going to press for more information, but decides against it and instead helps Dean up and says "Come on let's get out of here before Mr and Mrs Thompson show up." John supports Dean as they walk off in the direction of truck and Impala, leaving Sam to follow behind them.

Sam is silent as he walks behind Dean and his Dad. He pauses as he feels something wet dripping on his lip. Sam wipes under his nose with his fingers and is surprised to notice that he has a bleeding nose. He absently holds his sleeve to his nose to stop the bleeding. Sam can't help but replay want had just happened, watching himself raise his hand, and seeing the wolf fly off Dean's prone body. The scene plays over and over in his head.

Sam had always known he was different. He doesn't know why, but now he knows how he is different. Even though his strange powers saved Dean tonight, he can't help but feel dirty. He can't help but feel like there is something truly wrong with him. And that is when Sam decides that he can't keep hunting anymore. The chance of slipping up is too great, he can't let Dean and his Dad find out what he can do. They won't understand, they only see in black and white. Sam exists in the shade of grey. And he doesn't want to use the powers again. The rush of power he felt after moving the wolf was heady and addicting. And it scared the crap out of him.

So as Sam gazes at Dean while their father helps him into his truck, he can't help but wonder. If Dean and Dad knew I had my powers, would they want to hunt me?

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading my story, please take some time to review constructive criticisms is more than welcome. This is my first fic so any criticism I can get is helpful.**


End file.
